Want To
by collective2220
Summary: A Sano and Mizuki One shot


So I know that there will be some repercusions for putting this one out rather than the next chapter of Chocolate but I'm reworking the original storyline. I realized that I was pretty much in a rut so I have to readjust a few thing. Nothing too major but nonetheless ya know? So that being said, at one point i put this one together because I had to get away from FB for a bit and this is the outcome. It's a one shot. Hope you enjoy and pls stick with me for the rest of Chocolate as it comes up!!!

Thank You Guys

* * *

Want To

A Hana Kimi One Shot

I can't keep doing this. I want to tell him everything. I can't keep hiding who I am anymore. I want to rush him and be able to touch him the way that I want to. Without any reservations or thought to any one else but just him . . .

Mizuki stares out from her dorm window watching a young couple hold hands and sighs out loud.

"I want to that!"

"Wanna do what?"

She turns her head towards the voice coming from the doorway. Standing at 6'1 to her 5'5 is her crush . . . and current roommate.

A/N

(Did I mention that she's a girl pretending to be a boy at an all boy's school? No!?! Well that's it in a nutshell. Not to mention that her crush is totally hot.)

Sano looks at her still waiting so he asks again, "Do what?"

She scrambles off her chair and stammers "nothing, just talking to myself. How was practice?" She asked hoping to move him along into something else. _Anything else would be good_ she thought to herself.

She didn't want him to know that she secretly longed for him to do "couple" type of things with her. Of course he didn't that she was a girl so that made it hard.

Here was Mizuki, a girl who like every other girl was crushing on a really cute boy. She came all the way to Japan to meet him, never once thinking that they'd be roommates and just like every other girl she was a little afraid of what to do.

Afraid to tell him . . . . . afraid to say not only what she wanted but to tell him the truth. She didn't want him to think that she lied to him although she lied to everyone but she only lied about her gender. Everything else is truly Mizuki.

Sano had silently walked his way over to her.

**She's over thinking . . . Again. **

He loved the way she zoned out went she went into what he called her "ThinkThinkThink" mode because she had such a look of concentration it reminded him of the Winnie the Pooh.

**Wonder what she was looking at . . .**

He leans his head a little closer towards the window. Looking above her head he now saw that same couple kissing.

**So that's why she moved so fast**, he thought to himself

He saw that couple and envied them just a little. That was a couple that was a couple. They got to hold hands, talk, date, kiss . . .

At the thought of kissing, his brain stops working. The thought of kissing Mizuki fazes him the way it always does. His eyes go out of focus, his breathing gets a little heavier, his palms get sweaty but most of all his head is filled with the images of skin, heat and sighs in dark corners.

Ever since he found out about "him", he's tried to figure out why a girl would go through the entire hassle and lies to pretend to be a boy at an all boy's school. That was until one night he overheard her talking to herself like she usually does when no one's around. HE's the reason why. She saw him in mid-jump for a school event on TV and that's all it took.

He smiles a little thinking about that night. He was coming out of the shower when he caught the tail end of her "conversation" and it stunned him. It's been months since he found out but he wasn't sure . . . he couldn't just ask her. That was too weird, another guy asking a guy out? No one else knew; maybe except for Umeda. Damn man knew more about her than he did . . . good thing that he was gay.

Months since he wanted to touch her like a guy would a girl with soft caresses down her arms, linger along her wrist, feeling her heartbeat speed up as captured her hand in his for the first time and every time after.

Days since he wanted to look into her eyes and see himself along with amusement and love. To be able to watch her face light up time and time again when she smiled because of something that he said whether it was a joke or just a simple "hi".

Seconds since he's wanted to touch her flushed lips for the first time in the morning and at night as they fell asleep. It's been an ongoing struggle for him to rein himself in around her and only her.

Normally he's pretty good about keeping his emotions to himself but ever since she showed up, he could feel his control slipping with along every smile, laugh, look, and slight touch.

Even now, knowing everything that he knows, he's barely keeping himself away from her. He wants to know whether or not he's a "friend" or just a "friend"? It's been driving him nuts for a while.

He's gone out of his way to touch her, taking advantage of situations to be able to whisper into her ear, catch a scent of her, to keep her close to him. . .

Like now, he still sees that her mouth is moving fast enough to know that she's babbling about something, trying to get him into the conversation too. He knows that she hates it when he gets quiet because she doesn't know what's going on in his head. So it's a safe bet that she's babbling . . . probably about Nakatsu again.

He puts himself back into the moment, to realize that not once has Mizuki moved. She just scrambled off and stood there. She stares up at him and notices that small smile on his lips. That same smile that drives her heart to thump a little louder against her chest, make her blood heat up a little more . . .

_That's the one, the smile that I always want him to have when he looks at me._

She loved the way that his hair always fell over his eyes, making her want to brush them back so that she could touch him, the dark ink of his eyes that from time to time sparkle with laughter, all that along with the way that he treats her and the conversations that they have make her love him a little more. That's why she can't bring herself to tell him the truth. She can't imagine having him push her away but she wasn't sure.

She knows that he can't stand lies, who does? And this one is a biggie. She can't possibly imagine how it would turn out if he ended up hating her, not only that but everything else would fall apart and she'd be left without her friends.

Looking at him right now, none of that mattered because she was here and so was he. So what's the problem right?

"Practice was long but good. Coach let us out early due to exams." He said breaking the silence with his smoky timbre,

She didn't have anything else to say to him. She wasn't thinking which is a constant around him. She was never thinking which is why she's constantly babbling. He's the only one who's ever been able to do that.

Silence stretched out between them. Both taking advantage to take the other in. Sano noticing how a rose blush is starting to creep along her skin, making her breath choppy, eyes starting to shimmer with some emotion. He was used to her emotional outbursts but this one was different. Subtle but still her.

Mizuki saw him open his mouth as if he wanted to say something but nothing came out. His hair was still covering the better half of his face but she could see his eyes darken a little, trapping her in . . . She couldn't look away from him not when he said her name or even as he stepped towards her until they were toe to toe. Up-close she could see his eyes were a dark vortex sucking everything around them towards him, even her.

He looked like Sano, smelled like Sano but there was something about him right now as he looked into her that she had never seen.

This is nuts, he thinks to himself but he couldn't help walking over to her. She always had this pull over him. One look from her and he wanted to tie himself to her side in the most basic of way, starting now.

Looking into her eyes, he hovered over her so that she had to look up at him, in doing so putting her lips right underneath his. He breathes her in just as she does a scent as subtle as she is. A scent that he couldn't describe but was always with him.

A scent that drove him nuts even in sleep.

"Sano"

He looks at her mouth, at the slight opening from forming his name. The shell pink taunts him as does the nervous sweep of her tongue as it flings out to moisten her lips. Following on need, he kissed her.

A simple melting of two mouths.

Nothing else touches but their lips. Sano with fists clenched at his sides with want and Mizuki standing still savoring it all.

She's wanted this for so long she wasn't sure what to do. She's been wanting desperately for him to do this. She felt his warmth slowly leave her, causing her to open eyes that she wasn't aware that she closed.

"Mizuki"

She looks at him closely, sees the flush on his cheeks, the quick breaths and leans into him, this time taking him. She leans her body closer so that she's chest to chest with him, putting herself right underneath him again.

A soft touch of two inexperienced teens filled with wonder and fright, as well as pent-up need of frustration that lead him to put a bit of pressure so that the fullness if her lips are flushed against his, having him slowly retreat and come back, each time he does applying more pressure.

Small shudders were moving along him and into her and right back into him, making him realize that this was the best kiss. Okay so it was so far his only one but considering that it was with the girl that's been driving him nuts since he found out.

He let's go of her lips slowly, nibbling along both top and bottom lips. With his lips still touching hers, he says "I've been wanting to do that . . . "

She smiles against his lips and says "Me too" in a low voice.


End file.
